kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswin Alcott
Oswin Alcott is a 16-year-old student at Orlando High School. She is the daughter of Wanda Alcott and the granddaughter of Wayne Kresky. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Oswin Willow Alcott was born on December 11, 1997 to Wanda Kresky-Alcott, Wayne Kresky's daughter, and Oswald Alcott, a man from Blackpool, Lancashire, England, and an employee at Disneyland Paris in Europe. Wanda met her husband Oswald when she was scheduled to fly to Disneyland Paris in 1994, but due to bad weather, the plane had to land in Blackpool, Lancashire, England. At the airport, she met Oswald, whose flight to Disneyland Paris had also been delayed. As soon as they saw each other, they fell in love. Two years later, they were married and Wanda was living in Blackpool with Oswald, and after four years of being together, they decided to have a child. Oswald wanted to have the tradition of naming their child a name that started with "Os," and Wanda wanted the tradition of having a child with a Disney themed name, like herself, so they flipped a coin to decide. Oswald won, and their daughter was named Oswin. Wanda decided Oswin's middle name, which was Willow, named after Grandmother Willow in Pocahontas. Wanda gave birth to Oswin, and at a young age, Oswin showed levels of great intelligence, and she learned things very quickly. Oswin shared her parents' love for Disney, and she became obsessed with it, like her parents were. Oswin was easily the best in her school in Blackpool, where she was born and raised. When Oswin was in first grade, she began to recognize her love for technology. As soon as she learned how to, Oswin was constantly using the computer, and she was fascinated with technology. She was always wanting to learn about it, and she learned all about technology very quickly. She was named a "child genius," and she was well-known in Blackpool for her intelligence and technology skills. Oswin could hack into any computer easily, and she loved her abilities. She would often use her abilties for pranking and for jokes, but she could also use them for serious reasons, even though she never found the time to. She was always wanting to help, or have her own aventure, and she practiced her skills to "prepare" for this moment. She was very outgoing, feisty, and daring, and she was also very creative and flirty. When Oswin was 14, her mother decided that she was going to America again, where she would work at Walt Disney World, at the same time that Oswald was offered a more serious job in Disneyland, Paris. Oswin was faced with the decision to go with her mother or her father, and she eventually chose going with her mother. Wanda and Oswin moved to Orlando, Florida, and she began to attend Orlando High School as a junior. They moved into the Alcott Residence, where the two currently live. She met her grandfather, Wayne Kresky, who often took her behind the scenes at Disney World. He told her about the DHIs, and how they crossed over into the Parks at night. Oswin was fascinated by these stories, and she learned a lot about the secrets of Disney World from her grandfather. She began to hack into the security at Walt Disney World, and she would often observe Disney World in her office, because she wanted to see this for herself. She found that she could easily hack into any ride or database in Disney World, and she decided that she would help to defeat the Overtakers. Early Life Oswin was raised to love Disney, because her parents were both huge Disney fanatics. Her favorite Disney character was Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas, because it was the character that her mother named her after. As a child, Oswin was a genius, and she was always learning very quickly. She was very intelligent, and she was much more intelligent than everyone else that she knew. At school, Oswin was very outgoing, fun, and daring, but she could sometimes be bossy and controlling, which no one liked about her, and they decided that she was too different from everyone else, because she was much more intelligent than them, and she could be a know-it-all. Oswin wasn't accepted by her peers, which didn't affect her self-esteem. She loved reading and fairytales, and she always wanted to go on an adventure someday, and her inspiration to do this was Carl Fredricksen from Up. She turned to her obession with computers to help her on her adventures, so she improved her computer science skills to become an expert. She soon could easily hack into any computer system easily, and she knew technology very well. She was always very energetic while she was growing up, and she was an optimist. She had a good sense of humor, but she never had many friends. When her mother and father both announced that their jobs were both taking different courses, her parents decided to have a long-distance relationship, but Oswin had to choose if she wanted to move to Disneyland Paris with her father, or move to Walt Disney World, Florida with her mother. Oswin chose to move to Florida, because her mother told her that her grandfather was an Imagineer there. When Oswin met her grandfather, she liked him immediatley, and he told her all about Disney World behind the scenes. Oswin was thrilled to finally have the opportunity to have an adventure, and she would love to help the Kingdom Keepers if they are ever in need of assistance. Appearance Oswin has brown hair and brown eyes. She has pale skin, and she is very short, being 5'4". She is skinny, even though she spends all day indoors, using the computer. She speaks in a Northern accent, due to growing up in Blackpool. Alliances *Wanda Alcott (mother) *Wayne Kresky (grandfather) Enemies *All Overtakers Powers/Abilities/Traits *Oswin is a genius. *Oswin is extremely intelligent. *Oswin is a computer science prodigy. *Oswin can hack into any computer easily. *Oswin is very skilled with technology. *Oswin has a Golden Pass to Walt Disney World, from her grandfather. *Oswin is related to Wanda Alcott and Wayne Kresky. *Oswin is sometimes described as a "control freak." *Oswin has a very good memory. *Oswin can be very helpful. *Oswin can be very bossy at times. *Oswin can be stubborn. *Oswin can be rebellious. *Oswin is very feisty. *Oswin can be very flirty. *Oswin can be very serious. *Oswin has a good sense of humor. *Oswin is a quick thinker. *Oswin is very witty. *Oswin can be very argumentative. Gallery p01m3hpb.jpg tumblr_m9staadtXC1r5taaq.jpg Time of Doctor Clara.png Clara-Oswin-Oswald-Asylum-of-the-Daleks-doctor-who-33193597-245-239.gif tumblr_ma1vx80Lfz1r9nzi6o1_500.gif BhRVxCTCEAAnYWw.png oswin1.png|Oswin in her office tumblr_mavrqpOopP1r5taaq.gif doctor-who-the-crimson-horror-promo-pics-17-300x168.jpg tumblr_static_b6a5032d3a26be233c3df1225b9b6026.jpg tumblr_m9qayqbnIn1r5taaq.gif clara.gif tumblr_m9ow63HvnS1qg8ggio1_500.gif ClaraTurnsTNOTD.jpg oswin.jpg tumblr_mfnq9eOZ8A1qjjo7ro3_250-1.png Jenna-Matt-by-the-TARDIS-doctor-who-33094049-500-636.jpg p01705ny.jpg tumblr_mbt4m9g6LW1qevqc5.gif tumblr_m9pr4uMbXy1qe5udso1_500-2.gif Clara-Quotes-clara-oswald-33316844-160-160.gif 15227_361313020646234_1129262053_n.jpg tumblr_mydxd7ga9D1qcgogyo3_r1_500_3clara.gif tumblr_inline_myeedhJaiJ1rqv9u5.gif tumblr_msizn8pIWY1qbe4elo3_250.gif dw50d.jpg tumblr_magibrPcgk1rx478s.gif tumblr_inline_myhgzioVcp1s6l7ig.gif giphy-1.gif giphy.gif OWvCnV4.jpg -The-Bells-of-St-John-doctor-who-for-whovians-34112368-245-154.gif Tumblr_inline_ml1alxH6gO1rf2nk8.gif Tumblr_mflyzbJPvB1qd7fc3o1_250.gif Tumblr_m9p1bpRKTj1qcljxso3_250-1.gif Tumblr_m9p1bpRKTj1qcljxso5_250.gif Tumblr_mxirolpIOM1qkgv9zo1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo2_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9ph5bmsts1ry1rxgo1_250.gif tumblr_m9ph5bmsts1ry1rxgo4_r1_250.gif Category:Student Category:Orlando High School Student Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:British Category:Miramc22 Category:Techies